politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of Sorensonland
President Liam can change the Constitution any time. This is the United Republic of Sorensonland. President can add new positions to the Cabinet any time. Requirements to change the Constitution *President can call constitution Convention *Need to have 3/5 districts to say yes. *Governors and the VP and President are the ones to change the Constitution. List of Articles of the Constitution There are only 12 articles for now. *'Article I: Voting rights' *'Article II: Justice Rights' *'Article III: Citizenship Rights' *'Article IV: Military Service' *'Article V: Office of President' *'Article VI: Oath of Office' *'Article VII: Line of Succession' *'Article VIII: Term of Office' *'Article IX: Electoral College' *'Article X: Intelligency Community' *'Article XI: Federal Election Commission' *'Article XII: Designated Survivor' Constitution Date of Creation: December 26th, 2018 Date of Changed: August 22nd, 2019 By: President Liam Sorenson Preamble: '''We are the People of United Republic of Sorensonland, to fight, stand, or Lead the way to better future with world. This Constitution of the United Republic of Sorensonland and the God in we trust, under one Nation thatrues this land. '''Article I: Voting rights You have the right to vote for anyone to represent you and your district. Section I: a) You have to be at least 18 yrs old or older to vote. b) You have to be at least a citizen or least have a parent of Sorensonlandian decent. Article II: Justice Rights You have the right to be detained by the law. Section I: a) You have the right to remain silent, You have the right to speak to a lawyer, You have the right to afford a lawyer, if can't afford one, one will be appointed by the Court, You have the right to have your lawyer present at court at all times. b) You have the right to be detained by the law enforcement officers. You have the right to be search for anything that you get caught with for your arrest. Article III: Citizenship Rights Have the right to be Sorensonlandian. Section I: a) You have the right to be Sorensonlandian citizen or decent. You have to be at least 18 yrs old at the time of application of citizenship. b) You need at least one parent of Sorensonlandian decent or married to an Sorensonlandian citizen. Article IV: Military Service Have the right to join military. Section I: a) You have the right to be in the military service, but you can decide not to join military. b) Not joining the military service is Federal offense but the you will have to be punished up to for ten years in prison, or do at least 50 community service hours for not joining the military service. Article V: Office of President President of United Republic Section I: a) If candidate is 15 yrs old, he/she will be in the race for the office of President of United Republic. b) If the President dies or be removed or resigns from, the VP will become the new POTUR. c) if President is incapable to do the Job, he/she can call private session with cabinet to invoke the Article V, Section I, c) of Constitution. Article VI: Oath of Office Office holders only! I, Name do solely swears that I true and bear faith to the flag of the United Republic, so help me God. Article VII: Line of Succession Presidential Cabinet! Section I: a) If VP or any other members of the cabinet resign, died, or removed from office, President can pick a new person for that spot that is Vacant. b) this corresponded with Article V, Section I, c) of Constitution. Article VIII: Term of Office Elected officials only! Section I: a) Presidential Election is March 8th every 2 years. President is elected to three terms. b) Senate term is yr and renewal unlimited. c) House term is yr and half and renewal is unlimited. Article IX: Electoral College Elections only! Section I: a) Each Presidential Election the vote to win are 255 votes. b) Senate is depends on the District Election. c) House is the same with Senate Election too. d) The Electoral Collage total is 282 electoral votes. Article X: Intelligency Community Section I: a) Newest Departments are goign to be added to the cabinet and nation. b) FBI is first. c) CIA is second. d) NSA is third. e) DIA is fourth. f) DOJ is fifth and final to be department. Article XI:'' ''Federal Election Commission Section I: a) The FEC is where every person who wants to enter any election. b) The people who are running for Re-election announce after they get elected first election they ran in. Article XII: Designated Survivor Section I: a) During the State of Union, one member of Cabinet will be at undisclosed location. b) if attack that kills the P,VP, Rest of Cabinet and Congress. c) that one erson that is at undiscloed location will be the new President. List of Changes Here will be the changes to Constitution of United Republic of Sorensonland! Acticle added| Votes| Pass (P) or Fail (F)| Notes| Signed by| Article X | III-II | P |New article| President Liam Sorenson. Article XI | III-II | P | New article| President Liam Sorenson. Article XII | III-II | P | New article| President Liam Sorenson. Category:Pages related to United Republic of Sorensonland